Romeo and Juliet
by ChaChaSasukeDoll
Summary: 3 Just something I wrote up real quick. SasuXMadeup  Oneshot YAY FOR TRAGEDIES! Ignore the title, just 'minded me of R&J...it's really nothing like it :3 ENJOY! T.T I suck at summaries...


_Heyo people out there :3_

_Happy to say my one story "Trapped" reached 100 views…_

_May not seem like much to all, but hell it made my day xD_

_Anyway, I wrote this really out of boredom._

_Yesh, based off something that happened in my beloved RP, but only with a different/more depressing ending_

_T.T_

_I cried when I wrote it…course I'm one of those people who cry really fricken easy T.T_

_Oh well, lemme know what you think, all you spiffy people…_

_In my opinion…the ending could've been done in a more depressing way, but I was a little unsure how to end it, so that's all my mind could think of xD_

_As for the title? Well…it reminded me of the tragedy of R&J…but trust me…it's SOOOOOO much different xD_

_Well, read on!_

_Disclaimer: Sasuke is Kishimoto's bitch…Kumiko was made up by my friend xD And if I could've written the songs used, psh I'd be rich and happy :3_

_Songs: _

_What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flatts_

_Hello – Evanescence_

_Better Than Me – Hinder_

_Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

_Far Away – Nickelback_

_Listen to Your Heart – D.H.T_

_My World - SR-71_

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

* * *

_**"What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away"**_

A light raindrop was felt just as it collided with pale skin, black eyes adverting themselves up to the sky as if questioning the random onslaught of wetness. Depressing events join the depressed, he supposed, and just continued on his way, ignoring that the rain turned into a small downpour.

He welcomed the coldness on his skin. He welcomed the coldness back into his heart along with it. The coldness he thought he'd eliminated.

All his happiness…shattered. All in a matter of 5 simple seconds.

All he could think…all he could manage to say through stutters…

"_Why me? Why us?"_

_**"If I smile and don't believe **_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream **_

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken"**_

Back at his house now, dripping wet from the now steady rain outside, he looked into the darkness of his small apartment. He heard something though, that almost brought a lightness into his eyes. Until he saw it wasn't what he expected, the light faded once again.

His brother walked in from the guest room, seeing his Otouto standing at the doorway, dripping wet, he raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke?"

"Why're you back? I thought you went after, Ku-…" He looked down, causing his brother to tilt his head to one side, wondering why he flatly stopped his sentence. Until he continued, though his gaze remained glued to the floor.

"Her…"

Itachi sighed to himself, unsure of how to break this to him. He seemed in a incredibly fragile state if he couldn't even say his own wife's name. I suppose Itachi didn't blame him. Afterall, Kumiko just left the village after seeing Sasuke kiss someone else. Though it wasn't Sasuke who started the kiss…Kumiko saw at the perfectly wrong time, and just ran.

Itachi had attempted to get her back, along with Shinta, Kumiko's adopted little brother, but she refused to come back. He had done all he really could…he couldn't just do the easy way and drag her damn ass back…that had no point. The feud needed to be settled, and that wouldn't be accomplished if she didn't want to come back.

The room had grown eerily quite, spare the few cracks of thunder and flashes and lightning. Sasuke didn't need to wait any longer for whatever it was Itachi would answer with. He figured he really didn't want to know. So he simply left the room to his own. Itachi sighed.

"He'll get over it eventually." He continued on his journey to the kitchen, leaving his Otouto to just deal with his thoughts and emotions alone.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed, though his attempt to clear his mind was in vain. The bedroom had too many memories of him and Kumiko. They all rushed back to him in a flurry of images and videos, playing in his head over and over again. It became too much for him to handle. He buried his face in his hands, and let the tears pour out, just needing to cry it out.

_**"I think you can do much better than me**_

_**After all the lies that I made you believe**_

_**Guilt kicks in and I start to see "**_

Why was she crying so steadily now? She couldn't understand it. She had shunned him, and he was now out of her life forever. Itachi had come to get her back, but she had ignored him. Shinta begged for his sister back, and she pushed him away. Everything that had been connected to _him _was out of her life for good. For the better.

So why was she crying so hard now? Single tears soon multiplied and became waterfalls down her cheeks, sobs raking her body as she sat hunched on the bed at which she was staying at. The Kazekage mansion.

Gaara was helping her through this, and she was happy to be with her ex boyfriend again. All through their old relationship, he had never hurt her. He had never made her cry. Sasuke had hurt her so many times…it may not have been his fault, but the pain remained buried in her heart. She would be better off without him in her life.

But now, as she played back what had happened between her and Itachi not too long ago. Their conversation. She wondered to herself what he was doing now. Itachi had warned her that his brother was very emotionally unstable. Of course, she knew this. He was her hus- Ex husband. She knew just about everything about him.

He had said if she stayed away, she would regret it. Not only because she would lose her husband by disconnecting herself. But it wouldn't be long before she would lose him…

**Permanently.**

They were alike, her and Sasuke. When challenges faced them, suicide was the first option. Something like this would no doubt lead to Sasuke's death in the end.

This is why she must be crying. She was basically killing someone she had once been close to.

But once was the key word there.

She would just wait for the guilt to slip away. The tears continued to fall freely.

_**"I close both locks below the window.**_

_**I close both blinds and turn away.**_

_**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.**_

_**Sometimes goodbye's the only way."**_

The sobs that racked his body grew more violent, tears flowed heavier as small gasping noises emanated from pale lips. He tried to stop. He needed to regain his composure. But it couldn't be done.

All the dreams he had set forth in his life…they were all dead.

Unachievable.

Without Kumiko, all of which his dreams included her, he had nothing to look forward to.

He just simply couldn't live this way anymore. It was tearing him up.

He manage to open his eyes slightly, letting his hands slip from hiding his face as he looked through his blurred vision at the nightstand.

The shining metal of the kunai he kept lay there. It gleamed at him, and he saw what needed to be done.

A shaken hand reached outward to grab the cool metal.

_**"That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long"**_

She ran as fast as she could. She needed to get back to him, before it was too late.

Gaara had agreed to take her as far as he could. Within his power, that was to the Konoha gates. She wished she wasn't so damn weak now. With her normal speed, she could've been back at his apartment by now.

Their apartment.

All that ran through her mind was how stupid she had been. She should've known better. She should've known her leaving would be too much for Sasuke. She just hoped she would get their before he really was gone forever.

She barged through the door to the apartment, ignoring Itachi's surprised look, no doubt he wasn't expecting to see her back anytime soon..

"Where's Sasuke?!"

Itachi just pointed to where their old room was, to which Kumiko heaved a sigh of slight relief.

Good. He wasn't in the bathroom. At least that meant it was less likely he was cutting himself. Or worse.

Regardless if her lifted stress, she ran ahead to his bedroom followed closely by Itachi and threw the door open.

Once relaxed features grew shocked and pale.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!"

_**"I know there's something in the wake of your smile**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**_

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart**_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark"**_

She sit beside him on the bed. Eyes closed to stop hours of tears from continuing, hands stroking over the pale, cold skin of her husband's flawless face. Another hand gripped one of his own numb ones, hoping and wishing for it to grip back. A sad smile made home on his beautiful face, as though regardless of this happening, he had managed to die happy.

Why did she have to leave him? Why had she been so foolish to think that losing him was no big deal to her? She felt her life leave her body slowly, but she knew she was stuck in this hell known as her life.

And now, she had to endure it all alone. She no longer had the loving embrace or soft kisses her husband owned and gave solely that were used to comfort and soothe her.

She leaned down and gave her own soft kiss to her husbands cheek as tears slipped again, dousing him with yet again the soft feeling of water droplets.

Slowly, she sat upright and looked to the bloodied kunai that now lay on the floor, and soon a smile worked onto her face. She slowly moved his cold body off her lap and stood, moving towards the knife and picking it up, looking at it with a smile before returning to sitting beside her loves' motionless body.

She would join him by his side. Where she knew she belonged.

**_"Love is all around you..._**

**_Your universe is full.._**

**_But in my world..._**

**_There is only you."  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

_:3 I fixed the ending, and I actually like it now :3_

_R&R Spiffy People!_


End file.
